12 Years
by wanna.snurfle.you
Summary: Beck and Cat, from day one.
1. Age Five

**12 years- Beck and Cat, from day one.**

**Heeeey. (: So, I haven't written in a while (but I guess that doesn't matter, because this is only my second story on this account and I owe no one SHIT. (: P.S. feels kinda good). P.P.S. Yay for run-on sentences! Anywho, I'd just like to say that, yes, the chapters are, for the most part, going to be pretty short. But, then again, that means I'll be updating a whoooole lot faster. So... I'm going to get on with the story now. "12 Years- Beck and Cat, from day one."**

**DISCLAIMER: I have never, nor will I most likely ever, own Victorious. All rights belong to Dan Schneider... Yada yada yada...**

"Your ass had better be out here the _minute _that bell rings. Got it?" the man spat.

"Yes, daddy." his daughter mumbled as she looked at her lap. He glared at her for a moment.

"Good." he stated as he turned back to the steering wheel. "Out."

Stumbling out of the rusty old pickup was Catarina Valentine, now watching her father drive off.

"Hi." Cat, as most called her, squealed at the voice behind her. She turned and raised an eyebrow (like people usually did to her) at the boy behind her. He smiled.

"I'm Beck." Cat grinned. She could tell she was going to like this boy.

"Hi! I'm Cat." She flashed him a gape-toothed smile.

"Hi. Um, so I have Mrs... Guy... ser?... and, well, I was just wonderin' if you knew where she was." Beck said, rubbing his left elbow with his right hand.

"Oh! Yeah! Janet took me to open house last week." Cat grinned proudly when she responded. Janet was one of her dad's many girlfriends. Well, not anymore. Actually, she was the most recent breakup.

Cat winced as she recalled the sound of glass shattering, the way the crimson blood looked against their shiny bright white floor, the door slamming shut. That was the last time Cat saw Janet.

"Um..." Beck murmured, trying to snap a spacing Cat out of her trance.

"Oh! Right!" she squeaked as she came back to Earth.

The young girl grabbed Beckley Oliver's hand and skipped through the schoolyard, into the building, with him stumbling along behind.

They became fast friends, and spent the entire school year almost constantly hanging out with one another.

They were in kindergarten.

**IT'S SOOOO TINY. :O Aww. But, it's the epilogue, so... while the other chapters won't be that long, they'll still be a lot longer than this, I'll make sure of it. So, please, continue reading!**

**-insert catchy review whore phrase here.-**


	2. Age six

**Heyy. (: So, here I am, writing the second chapter to this ficlet not five minutes after the first. Because, let's be honest, it wasn't satisfying. Anywhere close, really. I mean, it was like 400 words. So, enough bashing of my own story. You want a real author's note, read the first chapter one. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: 600 seconds later, still don't own it.**

"WELCOME TO FIRST GRADE!" the sign read. Beck quietly murmured the words above the hallway entrance, letting them sink in. He grinned; in his mind, he was a big kid. He had finally reached numbered grades, after three years!

Lowering his vision, the boy studied the large crowd, trying to figure out how to get to his classroom- at the other end oof the hallway. He had actually gone to open house this time.

Suddenly a bobbing head of dark brown hair entered his sights. Beck smiled again. "Cat!" the girl quickly twisted her head, but disappeared the very moment after. Beck tried to look above the crowd, wondering where his best friend had suddenly gone.

"Beeeeck!" He spun around at the mention of his name, and there was Cat, bouncing on her toes. She finally 'squeed,' and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Beck grinned even wider as he wrapped his arms around her waist, then they broke apart.

"...How did you get over here?" he finally asked. The energetic girl simply giggled, grabbed his wrist, and dropped to the floor.

"Whoa!" Beck yelped as he was yanked to the ground by his friend. Cat just continued to giggle as she crawled away, through the sea of short legs. He just shrugged and watched her shoes' flowered soles, following her.

Cat whipped her head around, glancing at him and smiling. Beck smiled back and noticed the clearing in front of her; they were almost there! Just as Cat was exiting the crowd, though, Beck watched as some kid's glow-in-the-dark Skecher connected with her stomach.

She yelped in pain and fell over, tears instantly streaming down her face. Beck hyper-crawled over to his weeping friend, and once he got there immediately looked up to find the culprit pointing and laughing. He pet Cat's hair once, then stood up, faced the bully... and punched him.

Cat gaped as Beck's small fist plunged into Sinjin Van Cleef's left cheek. She stood up, still clutching her tummy, and gently touched his shoulder. Beck turned to her, mouth wide open, in shock at what he had just done. Cat just looked at him sadly, before the crowd split and a teacher came storming through.

"ALRIGHT! I want EVERYONE who is involved in this to the office NOW!" Cat took Beck's hand in hers and walked to the office, Sinjin cupping his cheek and following behind.

Beck and Cat were even closer after that, together as often as possible, with Beck constantly protecting her from people like Sinjin.

He was the first person Beck ever truly hated.

**Every time I start to read paragraph seven, I think "I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH, I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH." -_- Anywho, second chapter. Need I say more? By the way, though, see that last sentence up there? ^^ Remember that. An aspect of the third chapter will be more catchy if you do. (: So, real quick, I need you to do me one favor. You see that button down there? The one that says review? Yeah, I need you to click it and type flattering things. Thanks. (:**


End file.
